1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to smoking article mouthpieces, filters for example, and to the manufacture thereof.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In United Kingdom Patent Specification No. 2 100 573 A there is described a cigarette filter in the use of which ventilation air issues from the centre of the mouth end of the filter and tobacco smoke issues from the remaining proportion of the mouth end of the filter. The central jet of air affects the pattern of the surrounding smoke and this in turn affects the smoker's sensory perception of the smoke. However, the filter is of complex construction and may be difficult to make. It is an object of the invention to provide a simple method of making a filter, which filter nevertheless provides a sensory effect similar to that of the Specification No. 2 100 573 A.